Malchik Gay
by Twitz
Summary: O oh. Harry has a secret! It's up to Hermione to know what it is. H/Hr. Changed ratings just to be safe, no lemon! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song 'Malchik Gay' by t.A.T.u.**

* * *

There's something really weird about Harry these days. I just can't put my finger on it! Everytime I look at him, there's something that's changed. I just know it! And I'm angry at myself because up until now I still don't know what it is. But I am SO not giving up on this one. Hermione Granger never gives up on a challenge. I'm determined to find out what's wrong with him, because… I uhm… Oh alright.

I'm in love with my bestfriend, happy now???

I've been in love with Harry since our third year here in Hogwarts. The moment when I put the Time Turner around our necks, being that close to him… I suddenly felt my heart beating really fast... At first I just dismissed it, but when we got chased by Remus and then Buckbeak saved us, Harry was there, hugging me tightly to assure me that I'll be safe and protected from all harm. From that moment on, I found myself _madly_ in love with my bestfriend.

But by our fourth year, of course, I must admit that I really looked stunning at the Yule ball that time. When I was on the stairs, I could see everyone's attention on me. I could tell that every boy was already drooling. Come on, it's not like a good-goody Hermione can't change every once in a while! Anyway, Harry was there with Ron. He looked right at me. How I wished that time that he was my date, but Viktor was just so persistent, I didn't have the heart to refuse him anyway. Back to Harry! Well, Harry was looking at me as if he wanted to eat me or something. But, two things were confusing me. Was he looking at me because he wanted to snog me right then and there because I looked really beautiful? Or was it he was somewhat envious… of the uh... dress maybe? I don't know!!! Merlin, I'm just so confused!

I noticed something weird in Cedric Diggory too. I can tell that he's hiding something from everyone. Okay, don't think that I'm beginning to act like a stalker okay? It's just that, I have this 'feeling' for everyone, to put it simple; I can kind of tell if they're hiding something. Cedric was always the good guy, and the guy with good looks, but he's not my type. Anyway, Cedric always had this 'look'. He's like always worried and cautious of something. He was of course a good friend to Harry too, because when that filthy little Ferret, Malfoy made rude badges about Harry, and supporting Cedric, Cedric himself didn't wear one, I heard that he even told his friends to take them off, but they didn't listen to him anyway. He and Harry were part of the Triwizard Tournament. It was a great privilege to have joined it of course, but Harry got selected mysteriously. He didn't even put his name on the goblet! It really didn't matter that time since he can't back off, so he just joined. During the last part of the tournament, we were really happy because there was already a winner – Harry of course. But instead of seeing a happy and relieved Harry, his face was in big shock and dismay.

Cedric's body was lying on the ground, lifeless.

Harry was crying so hard. It was Vo-, I mean you-know-who's work again. Maybe this was why Cedric was acting kind of funny before. He knew what was coming, he sensed it himself maybe. Poor Cedric, he was such a big loss, not only to his family, but also to his friends and Hogwarts. We immediately brought Harry back to our common room. I talked to him, wanting to make sure that he's alright. He always shook his head in response.

"Cedric told me that he knew something bad was coming. This was it. Getting killed by Voldemort! Damn it! That's why I had that nasty feeling during the third task. Damn it, why didn't I even suspect that it was him?! Fuck!" I patted his back, wanting to make him know that it's not his fault. No one saw this coming, only Cedric himself, and Cedric being a good friend to everyone else, didn't let anyone know about his 'vibrations' for the fear that they might worry too much.

"I'll kill him. I'll make sure that I'll avenge Cedric's death!"

When everyone else left, I stayed because Harry might need someone to talk too. Take the frustration out of his chest so he could relax a little bit. He told me something. When the third task started, Cedric was just following him. He thought at that time that maybe it was there that Cedric would finally knock him unconscious and win the tournament, but instead, he told him that he was there to help him. He told him that he had this feeling that this would be the last game that he could ever play in his life. Harry thought that maybe Cedric was just fooling around to lighten up the mood, but said that Cedric's face was dead serious. He just shrugged and the both of them continued to find their way out of the maze. They were then separated with the roots that came from the ground. Harry was pulled back while Cedric got stuck trying to cut the strong branches. He kept calling Cedric's name. When he finally found him, he said that Viktor was facing him, pointing his wand directly at him. The last thing that Cedric told Harry was for him to take care of Cho. Harry said that it was too late to defend Cedric since Viktor already cast the killing curse on Cedric. Of course, Harry knew that Viktor was obviously under the Imperius curse, and he knew who cast it on him. Okay, okay that was it. And I think that he found _more_ comfort in Ron, but hey, they _are_ bestfriends too after all, right? Maybe I'm just being silly these days.

Okay in fifth year, I heard that he and Cho kissed. Some said the kiss was _hot_, which I'm wondering if they even saw it with their own eyes, while some said that Harry didn't seem to enjoy it at all. I really don't know what's with these girls! I really hate gossips since they're always so inaccurate... But I always wondered what it's like to kiss Harry...

It's always Harry, Harry, and HARRY! I can't concentrate whenever I study now. I can't stay still and have the topic stuck in my head for even five minutes! I can't even concentrate in reading my favorite book! What's wrong with me? Sure I'm falling for my bestfriend, but I think this has become some sort of a barrier between me and my responsibility as a student. But even so, I want to put Harry first now. Of course it's not like me to put something else first rather than prioritizing my studies.

In two days will be the Yule Ball, and I have a plan, but tonight, I will do _something_ else first.

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think of the first chapter, if you like it, then please give me a review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.!**

* * *

After dinner, I'll proceed with my plan. Well, first of all, you really want to know what my plan is? Oh yes. _That_. Please, if you're thinking that I want to snag him, it's SO not like that! I'm just going to do something _different_ now, it'll be really different since I _am_ Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of my age.

Confessing to Harry will need some sacrifices right?

Right now we have Potions. Great. Another class in which I can't concentrate again! Oh well, I might as well just give in today.

"Today we will be making a potion that will…"

Snape kept talking about that potion that we would be making today, but I'm not really paying attention to him. Instead, I'm just staring at the boy who's table is next to mine.

Harry.

I just noticed that how big Ron's head is. It's getting in the way!

I'm planning to do something at the Yule Ball too. Don't worry, you'll know what it'll be after two days. Anyway, it's the first time today that I actually didn't care if I get an A minus or B in Snape's class! For now, it didn't really matter. I'm having more fun by just looking at Harry. His messy hair and incredibly green eyes got the most of me. I've always liked Harry, not because he's being tagged as 'the-boy-who-lived', but because he's _Harry_. He's caring, understanding, and protective. What more could you ask for? Most of the guys I know are total jerks, except for him and Ron (well, Ron bullies me sometimes but he's far better and caring, although sometimes he could be a little insensitive), who are my two best buds in the world.

Harry was writing something in his notebook. I can't quite make it out, but I could see a letter 'R'. Remus Lupin? Rita Skeeter? Rufus Scrimgeour? Wait. Wait. Wait... Why would he be even thinking about them at a time like this? The last name that popped out of my mind was... _Ronald Weasley_. Why would he want to write Ron's name on his notebook and not listen to Snape again? I tried to look at his notebook one more time, but it was now closed as Snape tried to confiscate it.

"I suggest you leave that notebook of yours Mr. Potter, if it's contents are_ useless_. Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry just shrugged and listened to Snape. As Snape was still on his way to his own table, Ron patted Harry's back and said something which I can't hear.

Is it just me, or did I really see Harry blush? I blinked and looked again. Harry's cheeks were in light shade of pink. Oh my god! Harry Potter blushed? What the hell was that all about? I couldn't help but ask Ron about what he said to Harry.

"Hey Ron, what did you say to Harry? He looked kind of worried."

"Oh nothing. I just said to him to stop writing R's on his notebook..."

_Oh no... Don't tell me...? _

"...since it was probably Rena's name he was going to write again and again." _Hold on, who's Rena?_

I didn't bother to ask who that Rena person was. "Oh... I see..." I still had doubts inside. I'm hell as sure that it wasn't Rena.

"Jealous, Hermione?" _Me? What?!_

"Of course I'm not Ronald. Stop being silly and listen to Snape!" I thought I was going to snap when he said that.

"Look who's talking here! If you think that I didn't notice you staring at-"

Here comes Snape. Thank god Snape came!

"Staring at who exactly, Mr. Weasley?" Snape looked pissed now.

"Weaselbum's probably staring at goody-goody Granger, who happens to be his seatmate! Oh come on Weasley, can't your hormones wait? You're only inches away from each other. I bet it can wait until midnight!"

Fuck you Malfoy. I just hate his fucking guts.

The class began to burst into laughter. Harry was the only one who didn't budge to laugh though.

"Silence! Ten points each from Gryffindor! Detention, both of you!"

Great. GREAT! How the hell am I suppose to carry out my plan now? We just both chorused a 'Yes professor'. I shot him an angry look, which he may have understood as a '_I'm gonna fucking hex you!_', but I'll get Ron next time, after I'm done with Harry.

Time flew by and the class is finally over. I stretched my arms and smiled at myself, as if I was even listening to Snape. Ron immediately stood up. He's obviously hungry. Harry stood up almost the same time as Ron did.

"Come one 'Mione! I promise. It'll be our little secret. Even good ol' Harry here won't know a thing about it!"

Ohhhhmeeeggeee! Harry just shot me a death glare!

"I'm sure it's not really _that_ interesting Ron. Come on guys, let's grab a bite. I'm starving."

Harry was surely not happy with what Ron said, but all I can think about now is food too. I'll just deal with him together with my plan after dinner.

As we were walking towards our table, Malfoy and his boys teased us again.

"Tantananan! Here comes Mr. and Mrs. Weaselbum, applause boys!" And the idiots did as he told them. I just rolled my eyes and started talking to Ginny.

"Hey Gin, do you have a dress yet?" I asked her.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, how many times do you really have to ask that? It's the seventh time today you asked me that for chrissake." Oh yeah, I just remembered that. What is my mind turning into?

"Oh, really? I'm sorry Gin, I forgot."

"Are you okay Hermione? You're acting pretty weird these days..." _Weird alright, I'll be more than weird if I and Harry are officialy 'together'!_

"Really? It's probably just because of stress... Exams are coming up you know." I tried my best to sound okay in front of her.

"Right... Food's here. Let's eat!" Since when did Ginny inherit her brother's obsession for food? I might as well dig in too.

Twenty-five minutes passed. I suddenly burped.

"Ewww! That's gross 'Mione!" Ron taunted. Sure was gross, since this was the first time I did it, and will be the last!

"Hahaha, I've got to agree with Ron there." Harry suddenly said.

It was good to see him smiling and laughing again. Earlier, he looked like he wanted to kill Ron and me, but now, everything's smooth again. I whispered to Ron about detention. Yes, I'm whispering since he told us that if ever his mom knew that he got another detention, she'd kill him.

"Right. I'll just see you there, need to go to the bathroom first." Ron replied as he stood up and made his way out. As if it made Harry's ears tingle, because he looked right at us. I murmured a silent _detention_ to him and he smiled, he must have forgotten.

"I'll see you guys later. Gotta do something for Snape." Ginny and Harry just nodded as I left the table and proceeded outside.

I dropped by at our common room to get some books. I want to study while serving Snape since I wasn't paying attention in any class since last morning. I saw Ron waiting outside the door.

"This way, my lady." Ron said in the best gentleman voice he could ever make.

"Oh Ron! Quit it and let's go inside!" He just giggled and let me in first and then followed. I felt a 'presence' following behind us, but just dismissed it as it's probably just another figment of my imagination.

Inside, Snape handed us a really large tray with potions. I didn't bother asking what it was since it was probably another group of dangerous potions that needs to be arranged in the storage room beneath the dungeon. Ron and I just nodded at him as he handed the tray. Ron, wanting to be a gentleman, offered to carry the tray for me. It was obviously heavy since he almost lost his balance while carrying it. What a pity. I took some of the potions, and carefully held it to ease the heaviness on the tray. He was always wobbling on each step that he made as we went down. The stairs were pretty thin, and so it added to the already difficult task Snape gave us.

I looked at my watch, it read 8:45.

How fast time flew. I found myself yawning, and Ron... almost dying out of exhaustion.

"Do you want me to carry those now? We probably have fifty more steps to walk through." I offered him, but he just smiled at me and continued on walking. I didn't really want to start a conversation since it was obviously difficult for Ron to talk while concentrate on trying to not drop the motions.

"We could just levitate all of it." I murmured.

"Right, and then Snape would sense it and give us another day of detention. Would you like that Hermione?" He was right. I just kept silent.

After ten more minutes, we finally arrived. Great. Probably another hour to finish arranging these goddamn potions.

"Okay... We'll start now, I'm really sleepy."

Snape ordered us to arrange them, not alphabetically, but to how dangerous each potion was. It was a good, such a good thing, that he handed us a slip of how they are supposed to be arranged. But having more than three hundred potions to arrange is not an easy job I tell you. I and Ron carefully placed each potion in the shelves. It was around 9:40 when we finished arranging everything. Ron stretched his arms. He went near me, and suddenly collapsed.

We both fell on the floor, him on top of me.

"Ronald Weasley! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get off of me this instant!" It wasn't until his body rolled beside me that I noticed he was unconscious.

"Great... He must've passed out from carrying all of those potions. Must go to Snape now and get his butt out here."

I ran upstairs and found Snape asleep in his own desk. Oh my, this is the first time I saw a professor, namely Snape, asleep in his own desk. If Colin Creevey saw this, it'll be priceless! But juuust _Great_. How am I supposed to get Ron out of there? I just left a little note on Snape's desk, telling him that Ron passed out in the dungeon, and that I felt a little dizzy I needed to go to sleep.

Right. For the plan. I know where Harry will be at this hour.

Inside the Room of Requirement.

Why that room? Well... I just found out that he spends his nights before going to bed, crying and wailing. The reason? I don't know why, since they're just a bunch of rumors, but maybe tonight I can prove it right. It immediately opened for me, since it sensed I really _needed_ to talk to Harry.

And then I saw Harry, all teary-eyed. I wanted to go to him _badly_, but I just set aside that want for now and hid behind an armor.

Five minutes passed, I decided to go to him.

"Harry?"

"Go away!"

"What?"

"Just go away damn it!"

Why is he so angry? Is he angry at me? If so, for what?

"Harry, are you angry at me?"

He didn't answer, but I could see well that his fingers turned into angry fists.

"Harry please, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

After a long silence, he stood up.

"The problem is you. Just leave me alone, please?"

Ouch. What did I do wrong? Did I do something so bad that I didn't know it already hurt Harry?

"Harry... just... what did I do? To make you this angry?"

"Shut up! Just go away Hermione, okay? I'll feel better if you leave."

His words hit my heart like an arrow that traveled faster than his firebolt.

"O-okay... But I just want you to know that-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore."

He said something. Of course I heard it, expecting that the loud bangs inside my heart would cover his words. But it was way too painful.

And yet, I was expecting him to say it.

I kept my mouth shut. I went near to him, tiptoed as he grew a bit taller this year.

And kissed him.

The kiss was nice, even though it lasted for only five seconds.

His eyes grew wide, and as I pulled away, I could see that he was shocked. No need to explain though. He knows what that kiss meant. I slowly walked away from him and waited for the wall to open. I cried. It hurt me way too much. The cut was just so deep.

I pulled the covers towards me and covered my face.

How could Harry say such a thing?

What did I _do_?

I continued on crying. I noticed that Ginny woke up, but pretended to have just rolled over since she probably did not want to disturb me.

Even if something like this happened, and even though my plan to seduce him failed, I finally proved that my theory was right. Harry is indeed like _that_.

I will continue with the second thing that I'll do at the Yule Ball.

**

* * *

Sorry for the late update! The next chapter might be up a little later too, so please, just review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Malchik Gay! Just the plot obviously. If you haven't seen the dance steps for Malchik Gay, search it up on youtube, it's there, and you'll know what I'll be talking about below! :P.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Hermione hurry up or we'll be late!" Ginny was really frantic now. She didn't want to be late, especially when her date tonight is Seamus. I never really thought twice about those two getting together. While I was busy fixing my hair, Harry's words kept repeating again and again inside my head.

"_I like Ron, satisfied with that? So leave me alone! I know I'm gay but I've got the right to be one and you can't do anything about it!"_

I finally proved my theory last night. Harry was indeed _gay_. That was why he always acted so graciously and carefully whenever Ron was around. He wasn't scribbling the name _Rena_, whoever that person is, but _Ron_. I bet Ron doesn't know this yet, because if he do, he'll stay a hundred miles away from Harry, and I don't want that to happen between my two friends. I'm gonna sort all of this out one way or another.

"Hermione get your ass out here right now dammit!" Now Ginny was really pissed. It was a good thing I finished fixing my hair and I immediately went out of the bathroom. Ginny was furious, and I just apologized and told her that we should get going.

As we reached the Hall, the band that was hired to play for the night was still setting up their instruments. All of them were half-muggles. It was quite nice, since the band that played during our fourth year consisted of only guys, but now, this band had two girls. _Girls know how to rock too you know_, I thought to myself. As soon as Ginny saw Seamus, she instantly left me. Great, I'm left with myself now. I just hope Ginny didn't forget our 'agreement' for tonight. I practiced the stuff! And I don't want to miss the chance of doing so this evening, even if it means shocking all the purebloods, half-bloods, and my fellow muggles.

Ron's date for the night was Lavender, while Harry's was Luna. Oh well, I don't want to go on complaining why Harry agreed on going with Luna. Luna hates me for some reason, I don't know why, but I don't really want to think about it tonight. I'm going to be as nervous as hell, exactly two hours from this very minute.

The first thirty minutes passed with ease. Harry was enjoying Luna's company, so was Ron. He was just _drooling_ over Lavender. Can't the two of them get some room? The last I want to see was the two of them ripping each other's clothes. Harry was obviously holding his anger inside. It was obvious. I know he can hold it. When my gaze met his, he quickly turned away and resumed on talking with Luna. Dumbledore stood up and was about to say something.

"A pleasant evening to each and everyone. Tonight, as you may see, is also a victory party for Hufflepuff, seeing that they won the Quidditch tournament. I also want to make this clear for everyone, that the darkest wizard that we have feared, has been finally defeated by Mr. Potter. Of course, with the Order and some of the students, of whom, few have unfortunately lost their lives, helped in fighting the war. Hogwarts, and the whole wizarding world will be forever grateful to each and everyone who helped." Professor Flitwick nudged Dumbledore's arm, reminding him not to make his speech too long, because it will definitely make the students bored. He just smiled at this. "Seeing that you're bored, go on youngsters, enjoy the night since this night is yours!" It was the first time in Hogwart's history that the headmaster actually said something like that. For the rest of tonight, there won't be any rules. So it practically meant, that those who spent their supposed time of selecting robes and dresses to wear just to find a partner for the ball, was all wasted. Tonight, it didn't matter if you have a partner or not. Grab the person you like and start dancing! The band was happy to see the teenagers partying like crazy that they started playing as well. They first kicked it off with the song from My Chemical Romance, 'Teenagers'. Bloody hell it fitted well!

Another hour and passed. I can't believe that I actually survived the first half and now this other hour just sitting comfortable in my chair! And Harry was still with Luna up until now. I didn't really mind seeing them chatting since I've already proven that Harry was _gay_. But the fact of being jealous of Ron since Harry gives him all the attention I want is pretty disturbing. I also didn't mind sitting alone since I already felt happy looking at my friends, savoring each moment. We're going to graduate five months from now, and we're gonna miss each other like hell – for the first few months out of school maybe.

Ten minutes before my plan.

Just where the hell is Ginny Weasley? Okay okay, I see her now. Oh God, she seriously need to get her bra back on. Can't these people wait until they reach their common rooms before they shag each other senseless right before the headmaster's very eyes? Oh wait, all of them have already left now, only Hagrid left. But even with the loud music being played, he's asleep. Not really a surprise.

"Ginny! Get some clothes on! We've got exactly seven minutes!" Ginny stopped pinning herself on Seamus as she looked at her watch. Being the nice friend that she is, she kissed Seamus goodbye and fixed herself.

"Let's go get our attires then!" She winked at me. The girl's such a tease. But I didn't mind being teased tonight. I want to at least show him, make him realize that I'm far better, and _eligible_, you know what I mean.

I felt really nervous. It would be the first time and probably the last time that people will see Hermione Granger wear and _do_ something… oh bummer, I don't know what the right words would be, do something like this in front of everybody. At least the professor's aren't here and Hagrid's asleep!

"Crap… The hair at the back of my neck are standing. Can we really do this Gin?" I asked my dear friend, who was just so supportive at me, even in a situation like this.

"Oh Hermione, we can do this. _You_ can do this. We've been practicing this for a month and you can't just back out now can you? After all, the only risk is exposing your hidden beauty to all the male population of Hogwarts. Trust me, everything will be fine as long as you just chill and focus as we start. I'm sure this person you like will realize a thing or two." I didn't tell Ginny that this was for Harry. She'd be way more than shocked if I tell her.

"So everybody, our music any good for you?" The band's lead singer asked. She's a girl, so cool!"

"BLOODY YES!" Everyone chorus. I must agree.

"That's rocking! Aaand before we continue, two girls from Gryffindor have a little something for all of you. We're going to play the music that they'll be dancing, while I and my friend here, will sing it for them. The title for the song is 'Malchik Gay'. In Russian, Malchik means 'gay'. You'll know what the song is about once we sing it. So now, please welcome the girls!"

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god._

The song started with the bass guitar playing, accompanied by the vocals.

_Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen_

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_Choking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in  
close  
I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend does  
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless_

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay  
_

_  
_There was only one word to describe the whole thing:

Disturbing, that is, for those who weren't perverts.

"_Hermione… Rocking back and forth like that… I can't believe my eyes!"_

"_She's wearing that exceedingly short skirt at first, then she took it off after a while. Left in her cotton knickers... Hermione's a zero to hero!"_

"_I thought that only Ginny was the slutty one. Never expected to be Hermione like one too!"_

"_Bloody hell"_

"_Being sandwiched like that between two girls would be my kind of thing!"_

And so on with the comments. Oh god… I need to sleep for a few days after this. I seriously do. The last thing that I really want to remember is the fact that as I was taking off my skirt, I mustered all my courage to go near Harry and touch his chest and travel my hands up and down. It took me a while to go and sit on his lap. He was obviously shaking, but I just want him to realize, that a girl is far more better, far more _pleasurable_ to be with. I was turning into a whore earlier, but I didn't care. For the first time, I didn't care about anything. I didn't care if I looked like a whore in front of everybody. I didn't care if I had to become this desperate. I loved Harry, and I don't know how to give up! I'm taking my chances. If all else fails, then I don't know.

After the dance we made, some were disturbed and some were awed. Not by Ginny, but by me. Who would have thought that someone like me could do something like this, so?... Just so not Hermione.

After the dance, Harry didn't look at me. He hurried back to our common room, but I ran as fast as I could to catch him, and when I did, I pinned him on the wall.

"Harry, please listen to me. I know this won't change anything, but at least hear me out… Malchik gay, malchik gay, I can be all you need, won't you please stay with me, malchik gay, malchik gay, apologies, might-have-beens, malchik gay, malchik gay, can't erase what I feel, malchik gay gay, malchik gay… I suspected it from the beginning Harry, but I just kept mum about it, but now that I know, I'm not angry or anything. Don't hide it Harry, and if you need someone to talk to, I'm here, and if you need help with Ron, I and Ginny will be here… I love you Harry, even if you can't return my feelings." I slowly leaned in and kissed him. I was quite surprised when his kissed back, and pulled away gently. He stammered as he thanked me, yet his smile made me felt relieved. At least Harry and I aren't at odds anymore.

I will not ever forget this experience of mine, falling in love with a gay. *smiles*

**

* * *

Uhm, if you think this sucked for an ending, I'm really sorry, but I wanted it to end anyway. I had fun writing this, and if you had fun reading, then I'm really happy. Please don't forget to leave a review. It will only take a mere two minutes or so to write something to cheer me up. ^_^**


End file.
